Falling into the Wrong Arms
by Angelia Cornell
Summary: She's engaged to the man of her dreams, Sasuke Uchiha, crown Prince of Lightning, but then things takes a turn for the worst. Her mother falls ill, her friends disapprove of the engagement, someone is trying to kill her, and now she's been kidnapped. When a handsome red headed enemy comes and saves her, will she be able to resist? Or is she falling into the wrong arms?
1. Chapter 1

She was a Princess engaged to the crown prince of the Lightning Kingdom. Everything was going so perfectly... But then bad things started to happen. First her mother falls ill, then her friends disapprove of her engagement, someone tries to murder her in the night, and now she's been kidnapped! Could things get any worse? Apparently they can when her red headed sworn enemy swoops in to save her. Sakura finds herself questioning everything she thought she knew. Has she really found true love, or is she falling into the wrong arms?


	2. The Engagement

Falling into thge Wrong Arms

Chapter 1

Sakura

Sakura sighed dreamily. She was finally going to achieve her dreams, she was going to marry the biggest heart throb alive, and the heir to the thrown of Sharigan. Prince Sasuke. Sakura gigled and twirled around the room in her satin pink dress. The dress was much too frilly and had way to many bows in Sakura's opinion, but it was a gift from Sasuke, so she wore it often. Her light pink hair fell below her hips in soft curls, and her green eyes lit up with excitment. In three weeks she would be marrying the love of her life... or so she thought, little did she know that soon, everything she knew would forever be changed.

Else Where

In a room elsewhere in the castle three men dressed completly in black stood before a figure standing just beyond the light of the moon.

"Is everything prepared?"

"Everything is ready my lord," on of the three said to the man with a bow.

"Good, good. You have done well," the man in the dark chuckled darkly.

"When do we attack?" the first man asked.

"Tonight," the man in the dark anwsered, finally steping into the moonlight and revealing red eyes with a swirling comma.

Sakura

"I can't believe it," Ino said shocked. Hinata had a strange expression on her face and Tenten was outright frowning.

"Something about this doesn't seem right," Tenten commented.

Sakura glared at her friends, " What is your guys problem? You should be happy for me! I'm finally marrying the man of my dreams, just like all of you did!"

"W-well, isn't he kinda rushing it?" Hinata said nervously.

"What do you mean? You and Naruto got married a week after he preposed," Sakura said accusingly. Hianta lowered her head and blushed.

"Yeah, but Naruto had been seeing Hianta for a year before he preposed. Sasuke has hardly ever called on you. This is the first time he's shown an interest in you Sakura," Tenten pointed out. Hinata gave her a grateful look.

"Neji didn't show in interest in you until he suddenly asked you to dance at his birthday Tenten, you two got married three days later," Sakura said with a smirk.

Tenten turned bright red and growled embaressed.

"But Neji had been writing letters to her father asking about her. he may not have approached her, but he did show he cared enough to ask about her and find out how she was. He was too shy to appproach her, and we all know that Sasuke is not at all shy," Ino pointed out. It was Tenten's turn to give her a grateful look.

"Alright then what about you Ino. Shikamaru never showed any interest in you, never asked about you, and wouldn't even write to you. You married him the day after he suddenly confessed to loving you," Sakura said looking triumphiant.

"Thats easy," Ino said with a shrug," Shikamaru is a lazy stratigist. It took him forever to come up with a plan on how to tell me, and by then I was already in love with him, I just didn't know it until he told me how he felt."

"If Sasuke doesn't have feelings for me, then why would he prepose?" Sakura asked with a frown. Ino, Hinata, and Tenten looked at each other.

"Well... Your a princess of a very powerful kingdom Sakura," Tenten finally said carefully. Sakura stared at the three in shock.

"You think he's after my kingdom?" Sakura burst out angerly.

"Sakura-" Tenten started realizing she'd said the wrong thing.

"No! I've heard enough! leave!" Sakura yelled angerly pointing at the door.

Hinata jumped in suprise at Sakura's angery voice. She had never had Sakura's anger aimed at her, and she was intimidated.

"Sakura we-" Ino jumped up to explain, but Sakura pointed at the door again angerly.

The three stood and silently left. Once they were gone Sakura fell on her bed and cryed, wondering why her freinds weren't happy for her. She eneded up staying in bed all day and crying herself to sleep.


	3. Kidnapped

Chapter 2

Sakura  
It was very late at night when Sakura woke to a strange sound in her room. She lay in bed and listened for a minute, wondering if she had imagined it, when the sound came again. Someone was in her room... She sat up and looked around, but it was too dark to see anything. Then she saw a shadow moving near the window. Alarmed, Sakura slowly crawled out of her bed and hide on the other side, watching as the figure drew closer. Then another came up beside him, the first put a finger to his lips and pointed to the bed where Sakura had been just moments before. When she saw this, She slipped underneath the bed, concealing herself completely in case they turned on the lamps. There was a sudden swishing sound, and the bed jerked slightly.  
"She gone!" a voice exclaimed.  
"Impossible. She didn't leave the room, we were watching to make sure," a second voice said.  
"Apparently you didn't watch carefully enough because she's not here," a third voice growled.  
"Awww man, he's gonna kill us! S-," the first voice said sounding scared.  
"Don't say his name! What if someone hears you!?" the second voice exclaimed.  
"What do we do now?" the first voice said.  
"We need to get out of here before were discovered. It could be that someone else got to her before we had the chance to strike. If someone finds us, we could be accused of kidnapping her," the third voice said calmly.  
"Kidnap her? She's so pathetic who would want to? That's why we were told to kill her. She'd only get in the way," the first voice scoffed.  
"Well, now she's someone else's problem. Hey! Someone else pretty much did our job for us! We were sent to get her out of the way, and now she is, this could be good for our boss," The second voice said excitedly.  
"Lets go before we are discovered," the third voice said roughly. There was the sound of footsteps, and then they were gone. Sakura was so terrified though, she stayed under the bed several minutes after they left. Then she snuck out and stared out the window in shock.  
"Someone wants me dead," She said softly. Then she heard a soft nose, alarmed, she quickly turned to come face-to-face with a person wearing a black cover over their face. Sakura opened her mouth to scream, but it was too late, her world went dark.

Sasuke  
"What do you mean she's missing?!" Sasuke bellowed. Naruto gave him a disapproving glare as he held the shivering and crying Hinata closer. Nearby, Shikamaru was holding the shell shock Ino, and Neji was keeping Tenten from kicking Sasuke's royal butt.  
"Exactly what we said. She's been kidnapped by some unknown persons. We think they are after a ransom," Sakura's father informed them.  
"Send someone out to find her then! What if she doesn't come back alive? We have no idea what they might do to her!" Sasuke yelled angrily.  
"Oh shove it up your arse Sasuke!" Ino finally snapped, "You really think none of us have had that thought cross our minds? Guess what, some of us actually care about Sakura, and not her kingdom."  
Sasuke stared at Ino with his eyes wide in shock, then he cast his eyes downward and crossed his arms.  
"I'm not after Sakura's Kingdom," Sasuke said quietly. Sakura's father nodded and turned to leave, not wanting to get involved.  
"Then what are you after? Her money?" Tenten snarled, trying to break free of Neji's grip.  
"No, of course not. I have plenty of that," Sasuke said rolling his eyes. -SMACK- Everyone stared in open mouthed shock as they watched Hinata whack Sasuke hard across the face. Sasuke grabbed his stinging cheek and stared at Hinanta in shock as she glared at him angerly.  
"This is ALL YOUR FAULT," She hissed at him.  
"W-what-," Sasuke started.  
"No. What did you do," Hinata snapped at him.  
"I-."  
"What. Did. You. Do?" Hinata growled. Sasuke winced.  
"I need the military," Sasuke finally admitted. Shikamaru's head snapped in his direction at his words and he looked at him sharply. He was the commander of Sakura's army, while Neji was second in command. Ino looked at him in utter horror, and Tenten looked about ready to murder him. Hianata took a trembling step back in shock. She hadn't been expecting that!  
"Why do you need Sakura's Army Sasuke?" Naruto finally asked, not sure if he wanted the answer.  
"My brother's kingdom is going to war with mine," Sasuke whispered.  
Ino and Hinata both went pale, while everyone else stared at him with new understanding.  
"Our army is the strongest, and smartest, so marrying Sakura would be a major alliance. Your brother would be forced to back off, or try and take us out first in which he would utterly fail," Shikamaru said quietly.  
"It's true, I don't love Sakura the way she claims to love me, but it was the only thing I could think of that would stop the war from happening," Sasuke said quietly. The others nodded.  
"Just try to make her happy," Ino said looking away. Tenten and Hinata nodded, and then they all went their separate ways to look for their missing best friend.


End file.
